Modern parcel delivery services typically rely upon automated sorting systems to quickly and accurately sort packages into defined groups for distribution and delivery. The demand for faster sorting is one of the driving forces behind current innovations in the field of automated parcel sorting. As sorting systems are required to process more and more packages per hour, the devices for conveying, sorting, and diverting packages are becoming more sophisticated.
The demand for high-speed sorting has also sparked a need for sorting systems that are capable of handling a wide variety of packages having different sizes, shapes, and weights. Generally, an automated sorting system that does not require pre-sorting of packages by hand into like-size groups, for example, can proceed to final sort much quicker and with less cost.
High-speed conveying and sorting of large numbers of packages presents a variety of technical challenges, especially when the size, shape, and weight of the packages vary widely. The orderly diverting of packages of different weights, for example, requires a diverter capable of gently exerting a force that is proportional to the measured weight of the package. Similarly, the orderly diverting of packages of different sizes and shapes requires a method and apparatus for determining the optimal pushing location on each package, according to its particular size and shape, and a system to control the motion of the diverter at the appropriate time.
In a high-speed sorting system, it is advantageous to divert objects without causing them to topple, turn, or start spinning. Conveyors and other devices downstream work more efficiently when the entering objects are stable and proceed in an orderly manner. A rotating package can jam downstream devices, interfere with stacking operations, or slide off the side of a conveyor, for example. Delays and system shutdowns caused by a spinning package are expensive and may interfere with sequential processing.
The orderly diverting of selected packages from among a diverse group of sizes and shapes is further complicated by the presence of soft, flexible pouches. The flexible pouch typically has dimensions that are difficult to measure, edges that are difficult to define, and a host of other unique characteristics requiring special handling.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for a method and apparatus to sort and divert packages from a group of packages having widely diverse characteristics.
There is a further need for a method and apparatus to divert packages with improved accuracy.
There is a related need for a method and apparatus to calculate the approximate center of gravity of a package from measured characteristics.
There is also a need for a method and apparatus to sense and transmit data about an object to a controller configured to direct and control the movement of downstream sorting and diverting components.